


Unknown

by Sheilacasmam



Series: Samaritan [7]
Category: Lost, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Gen, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, harold whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: Prismacolor pencils and black ink.





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> I always laugh at this, a man who awakes from some years of coma is not supposed to be so toned but I made a mistake with shadows and... now it's too late. :P Let's keep a Harold/Henry with six pack!


End file.
